The cure to her slince
by Lexie Kamba
Summary: Pucca has been getting wrost. Tobe has become more evil. Grau is going to do something unthinkable. Tragic begging but happy ending! PuccaXGaru Rated K For kissing and a few swear words


Me: Hello guys! I'm making a Pucca ONESHOT!

Aboy: It'll be a good one too

Ching: Lexie-San doesn't own Pucca or anything relate to it.

Me: In joy!

**The cure to her silence**

**Pucca and Garu one-shot**

**Sooga town square**

"Hey Garu, isn't time for lunch?" Aboy asked as he grinned at Garu, who was training on a bamboo. Garu nodded and rolled his eyes. Aboy and Ching has been trying to get Him and Pucca together ever since he turned 15 and Pucca turned 14. Now Garu is 16 and Pucca just turned 15.

"Let's go to the Goh-Rong!" Aboy say has he started to walk off to the restaurant. Garu came down Ninja style and walked off to the restaurant.

**Goh-Rong**

"Pucca, order 3 is ready!" The 3 master chiefs called as Pucca ran to the kitchen to get the order. She loved taking order number 3, because it was Garu's order!

"Have fun with Garu!" Uncle Dumpling say as Pucca grinned and ran to Garu's table. The chiefs were Pucca's uncles. A year ago, Pucca's fever had gotten worst, so she stays inside in order to keep her safe and alive.

**Garu's table**

"Theres you're GIRLFEIRND!" Aboy said as Garu punched him in the stomach. He didn't like Pucca being called his 'girlfriend'. Pucca came over giggling. She hardly goes out. Garu didn't know Pucca had a bad fever.

"_I wonder why she doesn't go out._" Garu thought as Pucca placed his food on the table. Pucca bowed and left giggling. A few minutes later, Garu was done with his food.

"_Something's up with Pucca._" Garu thought as he heard a crash and a scream from the chiefs. He ran to the kitchen to see Pucca getting kidnapped by Tobe.

"Helllo Garu." Tobe say as he Grinned evilly. Garu took out his sword only to be stop by Tobe, who had a knife to pucca's neck. Garu gasped and dropped the sword.

"Now don't move Garu, or else Pucca's head goes pop off her neck." Tobe say disturberingly as he walked off with Pucca struggling. The only thing Garu could do at that moment was feel anger and guilt. Garu looked at the chiefs with a look that said 'I'll-rescue-Pucca!' The chiefs nodded and Garu ran off to save his female friend.

**Tobe's base**

"Hehehehe, you'll never get away Pucca." Tobe said as Pucca started crying. She had buries on her head and had scars on her arms. She was wearing a dark pink dress and it was now getting red because of the blood. Then the door flung open. Garu has come to save Pucca! Pucca tried to get up and hug Garu but she was too weak. Garu saw Pucca's scars, and saw her red forehead.

**Garu's POV**

I can't believe it; Tobe actually hurt Pucca and didn't get killed for it. Well he is now, because **I'M** going to **KILL HIM FOR HURTING PUCCA! **I admit it; I have a crush on Pucca. But she was also my best friend, and I not going to let her die tonight! Watch out Tobe, you'll be dead the next morning!

**Pucca's POV**

Awww man, my fevers getting worse. Tobe is making worse because he is hurting me. Then Garu came! I know he would save me! My hero! Garu looks mad as hell. Is it because I'm hurt? No way. Hes probably mad because Tobe made Garu look weak. My scenes are fading.

**NOBODYS POV XD**

"Garu, tried to save his girlfriend!" Tobe started as he pinned Garu to the wall and had he's ninjas walk towards Pucca, one of them had a knife.

"But now shes is going to die!" Tobe said as Garu eyes popped open. The ninjas held Pucca down as the one with a knife, raised it above her chest.

"_PUCCA!_" Garu's mind screamed. Garu felted like screaming, but he promised himself not to. But, it was time to give up this childish promise. Tobe was looking at Garu weirdly, Garu started to shake in anger and fear of losing Pucca. Then a high pitch screaming was heard. Pucca had been stabbed. Now Garu was ready to kill Tobe and break his quest to end it.

"**PPUUCCAA!**" Garu screamed as Tobe was shocked. Garu had talked for 1st time since they meet. But Tobe's life was cut short, as he had been stabbed by Garu with Garu's pocket knife.

"Sorry Tobe, you stabbed Pucca, Now I stab you." Garu said darkly as he walked to Pucca holding a strange green liquid. He had learned Pucca was very sick from Master Soo. Who had known about Pucca's sickness for quite some time now.

"Pucca." Garu said as Pucca's eyes had lost their shine. Garu felt guilty.

"Drink this, please?" Garu said as he felt like crying. Pucca grabbed the liquid and dranked it. This was the cure to her fever. Her forehead was now the same color as the rest of her face.

"You're cured now Pucca." Garu said as he let a tear of saddens escaped from his eye. Pucca saw this and whipped the tears. Garu was sad. Garu thought of an idea. He hugged Pucca and kissed her sadly. Pucca started to kiss back.

_**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh**_

"Garu," Pucca said as Garu pressed his finger to her lips and picked her up bride style.

_**Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you**_

"Pucca, save your energy." Garu said as he toke her to his house. Pucca looked at the dead Tobe and relisted, Garu had broken his promise to save and talk to Pucca. She felt so guilty.

_**Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh**_

When they reached his house, their friends were already there, the chiefs were crying and all of Sooga village knew. Pucca was dying.

"I'm sorry everyone." Pucca and Garu said at the same time as the village gasped. They spoke for the 1st time. This is pucca's 1st and only time. The village started crying again.

_**Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back**_

"I'm sorry Pucca, I wasn't quick or strong." Garu said as he started to cry again. He sat Pucca on his bed.

_**Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, oh**_

"She only has a few more minutes." Santa said as he was also sad. Ching hugged her best friend. Aboy placed a flower on her head. When everyone left, it was Garu's turn.

"Thank you Garu, forgive all your mistakes." Pucca said as she kissed Garu, who for once kissed back.

_**If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away**_

"Good bye Pucca-San." Garu said as Pucca smiled. Then a long beep was heard, Pucca had died happy. Garu was glad. But, he wasn't going to bury Pucca. He made a bed on the floor and put it next to his bed.

"Good night Pucca, I love you." Garu said as he hugged Pucca smiling body.

_**I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
By hurting you**_

**The end. JUST KIDDING!**

**2 Years later.**

"It has been 2 years since your death Pucca." Garu said a she woke up to a dead Pucca. It was like she was sleeping. Maybe she was sleeping, maybe this was a dream and he could wake up and be with Pucca. But he knew it wasn't a dream. He walked to his bathroom. A few minutes a later he was wearing a Black long sleeved t-shirt with a broken heart stamp on the middle of the shirt, Dark blue jeans, and black boots with a red strap. He keep his hair style and grew out his hair. It reached to his ear. He heard a yaw. He thought it was he's cat, Mio. But he looked to Pucca's bed and she was gone!

"_A dead body can't move, Right?_" Garu thought as he looked to his side. He gasped and fell to the floor. Pucca was standing up. She was wearing a Yellow no sleeved shirt, Yellow skirt, Blue jeans, and Yellow boots with a red strap. Her hair went to the middle of her back. She had her hair down.

"P-Pucca!" Garu said as She hugged him.

"It's so good to see you again Garu." Pucca said as Garu started to cry. Pucca was alive and she was in his arms.

"How are you alive?" Garu asked. Pucca told him how God gave her a 2nd chance since she didn't deserve to die like that.

"Thank God." Garu said as he kissed Pucca. Pucca was shocked, but started to kiss back. Garu pulled away and said, "Happy birthday Pucca."

**4 Years later**

"Pikca-San, came to mommy!" Pucca said to her 3 year old daughter. Garu had finally married her 4 years ago after dating for 6 months on Christmas. Pikca was born on August 6th. She had learned ninja skills very young. Garu had toke a fighting job, since the crime had increase.

"DADDY!" Pikca said had Garu came through the door. Pikca had Black short hair, wore a red dress and had black shoes. She looked just like her mother. She had her father's skills. They were alive. And Garu made sure that Pikca or Pucca never got sick. If they did, he would go grab a cure really quick. Garu had met his family, who adored Pucca and Pikca. Other than that, their life was perfect. A crash was heard an hour later during the Maka family's lunch (**That's a made up last name for Garu**). It turned out Aboy and Ching where pretend fighting and went too far.

"Sorry." Aboy said Ching rubbed her head. The Maka family sweat dropped for this was a normal day of the Maka family.

**Fin**

**Me: That was cool**

**Garu: Yeah!**

**Pucca: R&R**


End file.
